You Wanted More
by Cherry Blossom
Summary: My first Vegeta and Bulma romance. Even worse, it's a song fic. Read at your own risk.


You Wanted More

Bulma wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt and tried to pull herself together. _Great _she thought _Now my face is probably all red and puffy. _ One look in the mirror confirmed her suspicions. She looked terrible. Her face was red and blotchy and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was limp and messy and her mascara was all smeared from crying. _No wonder Vegeta won't say he loves me. No one could love an ugly girl like me. _This fight had been a doozy. One of the knickknacks Bulma's mom had took a particular liking to lay on the ground in many pieces. Bulma had thrown it at Vegeta in a heated moment. He didn't even flinch. 

Love is tragic 

Love is bold 

You will always do what you are told 

She couldn't even remember what they were fighting about this time. The truth was that Bulma didn't want to fight with Vegeta but whenever he gave her that cocky smirk she just wanted to beat him over the head with something hard.

Love is hard 

Love is strong 

You will never say that you were wrong 

Bulma felt the tears well up in her eyes again and she hated it, hated herself for being the weak woman Vegeta always said she was. She couldn't help it. She was human. She had feelings. Her heart could break all too easily. Vegeta was a Saiyajin. His body didn't betray him by showing weak human emotions. He was always stoic and impenetrable. Like nothing she did or said could effect him. She hated that. And yet she couldn't help going back for more abuse, more heartbreak. It was like she was chained to him. And only he held the key.

I don't know when I got bitter 

Love is surely better when it's gone 

Bulma's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched in anger. _Not this time_ she thought, _this time I'm breaking the chains. I can't keep on doing this to myself. It's time to be a big girl and leave. _Bulma took a bag from her closet and started packing clothes. 

Because you wanted more 

Bulma struggled with her luggage while she waited for the last flight to Hawaii. _A vacation in the sun away from that insensitive jerk is just what I need _she thought,_ I'll be over him in a second._

More than I could give 

Vegeta walked up the stairs slowly. He knew he had done something to hurt Bulma badly but he didn't understand what. Sure they fought a lot but that was how Saiyajins and their mates showed affection for each other. If he really didn't care about her he would've just blown her to pieces instead of verbally sparring with her. Vegeta knew this wasn't how most humans expressed their feelings for one another but, dammit, he wasn't human! This planet was still so strange and new to him. Nothing was familiar. Nothing made him feel like he belonged….except Bulma. 

More than I could handle

She was the only person who could break through the walls he had carefully constructed around himself. She was the one who made him feel like Prince of the Saiyajins again. Vegeta just couldn't understand why she got so upset when he refused to say those silly human words, I love you. Why couldn't she see that words don't convey the feeling of bondage between the two of them. What he felt for her was more than words. _Maybe I should explain that to her. _

And a life that I can't live 

Vegeta paused outside her bedroom door, listening. It was awfully quiet. Maybe she had fallen asleep. Vegeta hesitated for a moment and then decided that what he had to say could not wait. He opened her door.

You wanted more 

Bulma sighed and looked at her watch. The flight was more than an hour late. Her perfect plan of getting away that was so carefully laid out in her mind was fading into a mist of regrets. She missed her family and her friends. Kami help her, she missed Vegeta. She wondered if he had got her note by now or if he had even noticed she was gone. _If he has noticed I bet the only reason is that I haven't been down to make him dinner yet. _Bulma sighed and looked at her watch again. 

More than I could bear 

Her room was empty. Not only was she gone but most of her clothes and all of her capsules were gone too. Vegeta stood in her room, shocked. _Why would she leave like that _he thought, _and where would she go? _All of a sudden something caught his attention. On her pillow was a picture of him. He wondered when she had taken it. He had never given her permission to have a picture of him.

More than I could offer 

Bulma boarded the plane and sat down in the tenth row. She took one last look at the place that had been her home for almost her entire life. Tears burned in the corners of her eyes but stubbornness and pride refused to let them fall. 

And a love that isn't there 

Taped to the back of the picture frame was a note. Vegeta pulled it off and began to read.

Love is color 

Love is loud

Love is never saying you're too proud 

__

Dear Vegeta,

I am writing you this note to let you know that I am tired. I am tired of your abuse. I am tired of your hateful words. I am tired of being your punching bag and getting nothing in return. Unlike you Saiyajins I need to know that I am loved. I am human. I can't live like this any longer. So I am going away to collect my thoughts and my dignity. I don't know if I will ever come back. I don't know if I can.

Love, 

Bulma 

Love is trusting 

Love is honest 

Love is not a hand that holds you down 

Vegeta crumpled the note in his fist. _How could she? _he thought, _how could she just leave like that? Without saying goodbye? _Suddenly, all the anger left the Saiyajin Prince and he sat down heavily on the bed. _Now I am truly alone on this planet. She must be long gone by now. I will never get the chance to tell her how I really feel. _

I don't know when I got bitter 

Love is surely better when it's gone 

Vegeta stood up. _Wait a minute, I am the great Prince Vegeta. I can't just give up. I must find Bulma and tell her what I meant to say. Now let's see…. _Vegeta reached out with his senses for Bulma's familiar ki. He found her instantly. _Gotcha. _Vegeta powered up and flew out the window in the direction of Bulma's ki.

Because you wanted more 

More than I could give 

More than I could handle 

And a life that I can't live 

Bulma read the emergency instructions on the back of the seat in front of her without much enthusiasm. She politely declined the stewardess' offer of coffee or juice and looked out her window. _I should be happy. I'm finally getting away from that arrogant bastard. I should be jumping for joy. So why do I feel so sad? _

You wanted more 

More than I could bear

More than I could offer 

And a love that isn't there 

Vegeta felt Bulma's ki moving further away and he sped up. _I've got to make it in time. I've just got to. Bulma…_

I gotta pick me up when I am down 

I gotta get my feet back on the ground 

I gotta pick me up when I am down 

__

Vegeta…Bulma leaned back in her seat as the plane started to move down the runway. She tried not to think about what she was leaving behind. _My family, my friends, my life……..my love._

I don't know when I got bitter 

Love is surely better when it's gone 

Vegeta saw a plane picking up speed in the distance. He sensed Bulma's ki on the plane and struggled to catch up with it, hoping he wasn't too late. 

Because you wanted more 

More than I could give

More than I could handle 

And a life that I can't live 

The plane suddenly jarred to a halt making Bulma smack her head on her seat. Rubbing her sore neck angrily Bulma looked out the window. _What now?_

You wanted more 

More than I could bear 

More than I could offer 

And love that isn't there 

Vegeta let go of his hold on the plane and went to the doors. Easily he tore them open and stepped inside.

You wanted more 

More than I could bear 

More than I could offer 

A part of you to share

Bumla heard the sound of the metal doors being ripped apart and grew apprehensive. _There are only two people I know that can do that to a steel door and one of them is on another planet at the moment._

Because you wanted more 

More than I could give 

More than I could handle 

And a life that I can't live

Vegeta saw Bulma sitting in the tenth row. He made his way towards her, ignoring the shouts and stares of the people in the plane. When he reached Bulma he said nothing to her but picked her up and flew off the plane with her in his arms. Surprisingly, she did not resist. He flew her to a deserted valley and set her down on one of the hills. Her eyes shown anger and sadness but he also thought he saw a bit of longing. Maybe he wasn't too late.

"Why have you brought me here? Mad because I didn't make you dinner before I left?" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta sighed. "That's not why I brought you here Bulma. I brought you here because I have something to say to you before you go."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Listen Bulma I'm sorry if you don't think that I love you just because I don't say the words because I do. You are the most important thing to me. If I don't say I love you it's just because what I feel towards you can't be expressed with silly human words. We are bonded, one. And I will always protect you."

Bulma stood there with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe her ears. Vegeta cared for her. He loved her. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she stared at Vegeta. Vegeta frowned at the tears. "What's wrong? Have I said something to upset you? Are you hurt?"

Bulma smiled through her tears. "No silly. These are tears of joy. Can't you tell the difference? You're such a baka my love."

Vegeta's temper flared for a moment. _Imagine her calling me a baka. How dare she? _But then her words hit him. _She loves me. She forgives me._

Vegeta opened his arms and Bulma flew into them as they shared a long embrace under the moon.

"Come on," Vegeta said, "Let's go home."

Bulma nodded her head and he took her in his arms once more and flew her back home.

Author's note: Okay, that was my first pathetic attempt at a romance fiction. Don't blame me if you hate it and it totally sucks. I usually do humor. I don't know what possessed me to write a romance. If you liked it please tell me. If you didn't like it then keep it to yourself. No no, tell me if you didn't like it but please try to keep your criticism constructive okay? I don't own any of the characters from Dragon Ball Z. In case you didn't know the lyrics repeated throughout the story were from the song "You Wanted More" by Tonic. Please review my work and be kind. My ego is very fragile. 'Till next time, Konbanwan kiddies.


End file.
